Ferris Wheel Confessions
by Chicka937
Summary: One-shot:: Kyo's not a big fan of leeks, Yuki, or carnivals. But after a ride on a ferris wheel and a sudden turn of events, it could change his entire outlook. Well, 1 out of 3's not bad... For Kyo - R&R!


_This was just something quick that I whipped up, but I do hope that it turned out alright(:_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Ferris Wheel Confessions**_

"Please, Kyo-Kun?"

I rolled my eyes at her patronizing, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I looked at my feet, shifting them uncomfortably. After a few moments, I peeked at her from under my bangs. She just looked at me with a pleading yet content gaze, her hands clasped as her blue eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"Fine," I muttered in an annoyed whisper, wisps of air floating away as my breath met with the cool February air.

I hated carnivals with a passion. There was nothing worse than carnivals – well, other than that damn rat. With all the kids running around with cotton candy and gushy couples prancing everywhere with their arms linked, it was really repulsive. And depressing. Who wants to be reminded that the girl you want more than anything is an arm's length away, and you _still _can't have her.

She smiled with utter exuberance before taking a hold of my hand and walking toward the dreaded attraction. She didn't drag me like Kagura did whenever she forcibly pulled me behind her – no, her pace was more like she simply had her hand in mine and we were leisurely strolling through the fair grounds. Her hand felt soft and warm in mine, and at that thought, my face ignited into a (probably rather unhealthy) shade of red.

I was extra cautious not to bump into any of the passing females – the last thing we needed would be for me to transform in front of hundreds and fairground goers. As I got more comfortable with the feel of Tohru's hand in mine, I tightened my grip around her hand, surprised when she gave back an almost unnoticeable squeeze.

"_Don't kid yourself,"_ my conscious reprimanded. I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I shouldn't get my hopes up, I was just her chaperone for the night.

We weaved our way through the crowds before coming to the base of the largest ride around. I stared up, rolling back on my heels as I tried to locate the top of the attraction.

"Step on up," the attendant lulled as Tohru stepped through the gate. I took in the look he gave her with a vexed disposition. As he turned to look at me, I wanted to claw his eyes out – no pun intended. I settled for a harsh glare, pushing my way past him as I followed Tohru through the gate.

She stood in front of the Ferris wheel compartment, smiling happily as she turned to look at me over her shoulder. Giving a slight gesture with my hand, I motioned for her to climb into the small space.

"Well," I said. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh!" She gasped, seeming as if she suddenly snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes as she proceeded to climb in, muttering "yeah, yeah, ya' space cadet."

I crawled in after her, grumbling as I took my spot beside her in the seat. The overly helpful attendant walked over to secure the door and it took all of my strength not to growl at him.

I turned to look at Tohru as she looked around with a bewildered expression. I scooted over a little, trying not to get to close to her. It wasn't that I didn't want to be near her – God knows I wanted nothing more than to sit close to her, especially in this chilly February weather.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ I wondered as I looked at her again. But when she turned and smiled at me with that goofy smile of hers, even if it was just for a moment, I could justify everything.

With a metallic jolt, the compartment shook before beginning to ascend up an up. Tohru gave a small squeak before giggling despite herself.

"Isn't this exciting?" she asked. "I've never been on a Ferris wheel before. I mean, Mom was going to take me to the fair the next time it came around, but then, you know, she died, but it's okay 'cause I get to ride it with you and –"

"Alright," I said, holding up a hand. "I get it." My response was more clipped then I had wanted it to be, but she simply nodded.

Higher and higher the box went , the stars seeming to come closer. I glanced over at her from the corner of my eye, shocked to find her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked as the box shook, stopping completely. Her eyes grew big and she blushed, turning to look at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Come on," I said, "tell me."

She unfolded and folded her hands before looking up at me and smiling. "Thank you for coming with me," she told me. I was caught off guard, that for a moment, I couldn't think of a decent response.

"I-It's nothing," I managed after awhile.

We sat there in silence for a few awkward moments before Tohru piped up, saying, "You know, the cat really has always been my favorite animal in the zodiac."

"I'm not in the zodiac until I beat that damn rat," I spat. Her eyes visibly darkened with sadness and I reeled to try and think of something.

"Well, still," she said. She took a deep breath. "The cats always been my favorite… _you've_ always been my favorite…"

"What?" I asked, choking on my own shock. Her face lit up with a dark red color and she shook her head, clearly embarrassed.

"Nevermind," she said quickly, turning to look over the edge of the cart. I reached forward and took a gentle hold of her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"What did you say?" I said, my voice stern yet softer then usual.

"I said you've always been my fave-"

I let the rush of my emotions take control as I leaned down and kissed her, placing a hand on each of her cheeks. I was expecting rejection or something of the sort, but instead, I was greeted with a returned kiss, her hand coming to rest lightly on my cheek. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was astounded by how much I... _enjoyed _the feeling.

When we finally broke apart, I looked down at her and gave her one of my rare smiles. Maybe carnivals weren't so bad after all. And maybe Ferris Wheels were more entrancing then they let on…

…

**Just a quick little one-shot that I whipped up… I hope it turned out okay(: R&R!**


End file.
